The Ocean's Call
by MyForever
Summary: Radio’s can be weird, you can be listening to the same radio as the person next to you, but you can hear something completely different. Where will it draw both Rose and the Doctor? And how do Jack and Kate come into it? 10Rose PostDoomsday Reunionfic AU
1. Rose Marion Tyler

**The Ocean's Call**

A/N: Ok, so this is my first Doctor Who fic, it is a reunion story, but the first few chapters are songfics. I'm not sure how long this will turn out to be.

Disclaimer: For the whole story: I do not own Doctor Who (Billie Piper would not have left, Martha wouldn't be there), I own nothing you recognise, I do not own the songs. All rights go to BBC, Doctor Who & Murray Gold & Neil Hannon & other song artists.

Summary: Radio's can be weird, you can be listening to the same radio as the person next to you, but you can hear something completely different. Where will it draw both Rose and the Doctor? 10Rose PostDoomsday Reunionfic

* * *

Rose Tyler, 24 years old, head of Alien Artefacts at Torchwood Institute, lived with her Mum, Dad, little sister Adelaide and sometimes her ex-boyfriend Mickey stayed there. Today was the four year anniversary of Bad Wolf Bay and Pete had given her the day off, the reason unknown to Torchwood. 

Rose lay on her bed thinking, thinking about the Doctor, the Tardis, the alien universes, thinking of everything that was, that is, and that could've been. Turning slightly to turn the radio on, Rose lay listening to the song.

_Well I woke up today_

_And the world was a restless place_

_It could have been that way for me_

That was true, this world, 'Pete's World' as she still called it, was far more busy than her world. People were always rushing about. Even though Rose loved the adrenaline when things were restless, it wasn't the same.

_And I wandered around_

_And I thought of your face_

_That Christmas looking back at me_

Those three lines, struck Rose hard, suddenly she was thinking of Christmas 2006, nearly five years ago, still when she was growing used to the Doctor after the threat of the Sycorax, when she pulled him into Christmas dinner, still hating him for taking her old Doctor away.

_I wish today was just like every other day_

_'Cause today has been the best day_

_Everything I ever dreamed_

That reminded her of the Sycorax as well, that was one of the best days of her life, Christmas with her family and the Doctor, the new Doctor doing 'domestic' and it snowed, well ok, it was ash but it was beautiful, and the Doctor still wanted her to come with her in the Tardis!

_And I started to walk_

_Pretty soon I will run_

_And I'll come running back to you_

Something she wished everyday would happen, that they could run into each other's arms as they did after they had escaped the Black Hole hug, and love each other. She wanted to run forget about the Daleks and Cybermen and just be in his arms.

_'Cause I followed my star_

_And that's what you are_

_I've had a merry time with you_

It was like the Doctor was talking to her through song. Telling Rose that he loved her and had a great time with her, just like they'd said on New Earth, when Rose had told him she loved travelling with him.

_I wish today was just like every other day_

_'Cause today has been the best day_

_Everything I ever dreamed_

_So have a good life_

_Do it for me_

_Make me so proud_

_Like you want me to be_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm thinking of you_

_Oceans apart_

_I want you to know_

That sounds like the old Doctor, "Have a fantastic life", but Rose and the Doctor they were more than oceans apart, but both of them she loved to think were thinking of each other wherever they were.

_Well I woke up today_

_And you're on the other side_

_Our time will never come again_

Yeah, on the other side of the universe, and Rose wished that the third line was false, that their time would come again soon.

_But if you can still dream_

_Close your eyes and you will see_

_That you can see me now and then_

Rose closed her eyes at the next verse, picturing him as he was in his 10th and 9th form, and wondering what he looked like now, whether he had regenerated. Whether he still looked the same.

_I wish today was just like every other day_

_'Cause today has been the best day_

_Everything I ever dreamed_

_I wish today was just like every other day_

_'Cause today has been the best day_

_Everything I ever dreamed_

The time Rose spent with the Doctor they were better than she ever dreamed, she had the best years of her life.

Drying her eyes, Rose went downstairs to talk to her Mum, who was listening to the same radio station she had just been listening to.

"Mum, did you hear that song that was just on?"

"What do you mean Rose? It's been the news for the last 15 minutes." Jackie replied.

"But Mum, a song was just on I was listening to that radio station upstairs!"

"You sure darling, you sure you weren't dreaming, if you were definitely listening to the same station you would've heard the news. You ok Rose?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Rose replied distantly, and suddenly the world seemed a brighter place.

* * *

Ok, I hoped you like that, next chapter should be up soon. Hoped you liked it. 

Happy New Year!


	2. The Doctor

**The Ocean's Call**

**Part Two**

A/N: Thanks to the reviewer, I'm glad you enjoyed the first part. Right well here goes. The Doctor doesn't recognise this song from The Runaway Bride.

* * *

Two years to the day and the Doctor sat on the chair in the console room staring into space. His new companion Martha sat opposite him trying to get him to talk. He enjoyed Martha's company but she was so different from Rose, and when she finally left him alone, his mind would wander to Rose whatever they had done that day. 

"Doctor, Doctor, you there?" Martha asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Uh….what?"

"Oh nothing, look I'm going to my room, sort out some stuff it's a bit of mess. See you later."

She was so different from Rose. He'd never moved anything in Rose's room, left it just as it was, he was in there quite a lot of the time. Rose's room was to say the least a complete mess, but he couldn't bring himself to clean it. Invading her privacy although they could not meet again.

Martha had insisted on putting a clock on the wall of the Tardis set to Earth time, the clock also told the date, and according to the clock it would have been four years to the day for Rose. Two years difference.

Turning to turn the radio on that Rose had brought when she had first come into the Tardis, he listened to the song playing.

_Well I've roamed about this Earth_

_With just a suitcase in my hand_

_Well I've met some bug-eyed Joe's _

_I've met the blessed, I've met the banned_

Listening closely to the words of the song, he recognised that it applied to him, all he had now was the Tardis, literally the only thing he had. And he had met a lot of different people.

_But of all the strange, strange creatures_

_In the air, and sea, on land_

_Oh my girl, my girl, my precious girl_

_I love you, you understand._

The tears started to fall; the song was making him think more and more about Rose, his Rose, his beautiful English Rose, and what he never got to tell her.

_So reel me in, my precious girl_

_Come on take me home_

_'Cause my body's tired of travelling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam_

He was tired of travelling, saving planets and races was not the same without Rose, yes he had Martha, but she was so, so different from Rose, he knew that Martha loved him, that she was 'attracted' to him, but he couldn't love anybody else.

_I have wondered, I have rambled_

_I have crossed this crowded sphere_

_And I've seen a mess of problems_

_That I long to disappear_

_Now all I have's this anguished heart_

_For you have vanished too_

_Oh my girl, my girl, my precious girl_

_Just what is this man to do?_

The Earth had met the Doctor so many times, and had too many problems, and his heart was ripped in half, well both hearts, because Rose was gone, forever.

_So reel me in, my precious girl_

_Come on take me home_

_'Cause my body's tired of travelling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam_

_Yeah reel me in, my precious girl_

_Come on take me home_

_'Cause my body's tired of travelling _

_And my heart don't wish to roam_

The Tardis didn't seem like home without Rose there, and the Doctor knew that the Tardis missed Rose desperately. Every time they went to London she would park in her favourite place on the Powell Estate.

_Well you took me in, you stole my heart_

_I cannot roam no more_

_'Cause love it stays within me_

_It doesn't wash up on a shore_

_And a fighting man forgets each cut_

_Each knock, each bruise, each fall_

_But a fighting man cannot forget_

_Why his love don't roam no more_

This made him laugh, the shore line making the Doctor think about Bad Wolf Bay, but then the fighting man, thinking about Christmas '05, when he had regrown his hand, and it had been a fighting hand.

_Oh, reel me in, my precious girl_

_Come on take me home_

_'Cause my body's tired of travelling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam_

_Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl_

_Come on take me home_

_'Cause my body's tired of travelling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam_

_Yeah, walk with me, my love, my love_

_Walk tall, walk proud, walk far_

_Oh you know my love, you are, you are_

_You are my shining star_

_Walk with me, oh, my love_

_Walk tall, walk proud, walk far_

_Oh you know my love, you are, you are_

_You are my shining star_

_Reel me in, my precious girl_

_Come on take me home_

_My body's tired of travelling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam_

_Reel me in, my precious girl_

_Come on take me home_

_My body's tired of travelling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam_

_Reel me in, my precious girl_

_Come on take me home_

_My body's tired of travelling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam_

The end of the song came, and he wished, oh he wished, that Rose could walk with him once again, run with him, fight for their lives together.

"Doctor?" Martha suddenly said.

Drying his eyes quickly, he turned the radio off, and looked at his companion. "What?"

"What radio was it you were listening to then?"

"The only flipping radio station that works in the Tardis Martha, you know very well."

"Well, why does a news article on the progress of the marriage of a celebrity couple, make you cry?"

"What? That was not the news, that was a song."

"Yeah right, Doctor, you getting delusional in your old age? Imagining things, because unless you can hear something completely different to me while listening to the same radio station on the same radio, which I highly doubt, you're going mad."

"Right, ok Martha, whatever you say."

Suddenly, a thought appeared in the Doctor's head, and the world suddenly seemed a brighter place.

* * *

Ok, second chapter, I'm surprised I did this so quickly. I hope you like it, and I don't like Martha so if she seems a bit evil sorry! I was reading in the booklet that came with my collector's edition of the Doctor Who Soundtrack I received for Christmas that the high beats in Song for Ten hide the fact it talks about Doomsday! I bet they were surprised at that! 

What do you think? I know it ends the same way as the first chapter, but I needed something more that linked the two.

Enjoy, oh, and it's New Years Eve! I hate New Years Eve, because it's the end of a year and it always makes me sad! So, anyway, I will be staying up until early morning watching the fireworks that I can see from the window in my house (all the way to Wales!)

Happy New Year! (again!)


	3. Captain Jack Harkness

**The Ocean's Call**

**Part Three**

A/N: Ok, sorry for the delay, school went back early, and I've got a night free of homework (for once although I should revise for my Music exam) so I thought I'd write this chapter. Jack wasn't going to actually be in this story but I had a dream last night and I remembered it so it is going to follow that principle.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is not mine. Kate is mine, and in further chapters more will be mine.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness was to say the least scared. The last thing he remembered was three Daleks standing right in front of him, then suddenly there was just dust on the floor, and he knew he was supposed to have died.

In a panic he had ran to where the TARDIS lay, and watched it disintegrate and he hurt inside to know that they had took off without him, but then again he _was_ supposed to be dead.

Somehow he had made a time machine; Satellite 5 had very advanced technology in their store rooms, and ended up in Cardiff roughly September 2006. A bit out since he was last there, but he supposed that was the present date.

Sitting in his time machine, Jack turned on the radio, just as a song was starting.

_How can I just let you walk away,  
__Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Listening to the song, Jack started thinking about Rose and the Doctor wondering what they were up to now, without him. They were probably the only people who really did know him, well they didn't know everything. Only Kate knew everything, and now he didn't even now where she was, and there definitely wasn't a trace of any of them.

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain _

_and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Jack remembered when after they had rescued him from his spaceship he was upset while never telling them why. They though it was just something about World War II, but it was the fact of leaving Kate, again.

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face_

There was an empty space in his heart, a large empty space, filled by three of the most important people in his life, and all he had was memories, memories of them, because here and now in Cardiff 2006, he had nothing but the clothes he was wearing and the machine he was sitting in. He didn't know where any of them were and just had to wait for them to come to him.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

He laughed at these lyrics, reminiscing on when he had seen the TARDIS disintegrating where he had cried, not many people would have thought it, but Jack had cried quite a lot, during his childhood, for Kate, when he was time travelling, and definitely then. He had so much to say to them all.

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face_

Here he was, Captain Jack Harkness sitting on a sit, in a time machine, he had made on Satellite 5, crying to a song, reminiscing.

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take_

He had no way of reaching, Kate, Rose, the Doctor, and that was all he could do, wait for them to find him, the possibility, was laughable and probably impossible, but that was all he good do.

Carefully, wiping his eyes and cheeks, Jack got up out of the time machine making sure it wouldn't attract too much attention.

Walking into the Roald Dahl Plas, he noticed that this was where he had been with Rose and the Doctor the previous year in Earth time and noticed where the TARDIS had been nobody could hear him talking.

Jack had heard of Torchwood and knew there was one in London and Glasgow, but didn't know where the other one was. Well, he needed to get on with his life, he had had enough of time travelling, surely the Doctor would come here at sometime, the rift ran right through Cardiff.

Jack was going to build Torchwood. Torchwood: 3 in Cardiff. Under the waterfall in Roald Dahl Plas.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I hope you liked it, it was I suppose a bit out of character but it is my story, and I need him to be a bit emotional, in all aspects.

So that's it from me, maybe I'll get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. The next chapter is from Kate. The mysterious character, and no she isn't the Doctor's new companion…..yet. Ok, so when Jack gets to Cardiff the Battle of Canary Wharf has already happened, but obviously Jack is yet to know about it.

Thanks.


	4. Kate Alana Harkness

**The Ocean's Call**

**Part Four**

_**A/N: In reply to reviews I have received, I know Captain Jack was very out of character in my previous chapter, however Jack will be out of character quite a bit as he will be very angry towards the Doctor when they meet again. So just to warn you he might be out of character but this is an AU fan fiction, so the characters might be. **_

_**I have decided to update with two chapters, one because I haven't updated since the beginning of January and also because as this contains an OC you may not enjoy it as much as the others. This chapter for Kate was meant to be a songfic like the others but I couldn't find a song that goes with her feelings. So here goes this chapter takes place December 2006 (I know it didn't snow but oh well)**_

Kate Alana Harkness sat in the corner of a small little café in London city centre. Outside shoppers were rushing about shrieking in the cold of the snow falling around and trying to finish their Christmas shopping before it was too dark.

Sipping the mug of coffee in her hands Kate noticed a small shop opposite that was selling jewellery. Kate had always had a thing for jewellery but when she was young she had not been able to afford any. At 25 years old Kate hadn't done much with her life. She had finished her training as a Doctor when she was 23 years old and left to travel with her brother Jack a month later, glad to be away from the hellhole she lived in.

Now here she was stranded in London at the end of 2006. Furious at her brother for leaving her in the middle of the London Blitz during 1941 without trace, managing to build a small time machine and following the trace of other time machines she ended up in Cardiff 2005, and now she was here a year later.

When she saw Jack again Kate wanted to kill him, he had left her when she was 12 years old and now again when she was 24, things were so different in the 51st century where she had come from, from here in the 21st.

After receiving funny looks from the waitress in the café she paid the £2 for the two mugs of coffee she had had and walked out pulling the hoodie she was wearing closely around her. Cursing herself for not bringing any gloves she stuffed her hands in her pockets and head down began to walk towards the jewellery shop.

A year working as a doctor in the local hospital had given her some money; she didn't need much food to live off or a big place to live. She had just enough for that beautiful diamond sword necklace in the window.

Walking in and enquiring the price, she hurried out with the necklace around her neck and her purse only £40 lighter.

The snow began to fall heavier and heavier and Kate started to walk back to the flat she shared with a girl from the hospital. Shivering, Kate let herself into the flat and noticed that Harriet was not yet back from the hospital, so she sat down in front of the small gas fire warming herself up.

This is all Jack's fault she thought, him swanning off like that. And with that thought Kate fell asleep, oblivious to the way her mind was telling her that she was needed in Cardiff.

_**A/N: Ok, end of chapter four quite a short one I know, but the next chapter is here as well. **_

_**Next chapter: Kate in Cardiff.**_


	5. Cardiff

**The Ocean's Call**

**Part Five**

_**A/N: Ok fifth chapter here. Where the real story starts. It may be a bit slow if you are waiting to see the Doctor and Rose, I may try to fit snippets of their life in somewhere, but not this chapter.**_

Kate woke up early the next morning at around 4am and looking out of the flat window she saw that it was still heavily snowing. From the top of these block of flats, London looked most picturesque even though the Powell Estate was not that high she was on the top floor.

She didn't know that many people on the Powell Estate she kept herself to herself after her childhood, but the one person she did know was the woman who lived two floors down, she often told stories of a Mrs Jackie Tyler and a Miss Rose Tyler who had both died in the Battle of Canary Wharf.

Kate had seen the Battle of Canary Wharf it was horrible all the Dalek's in the sky and the Cybermen in people's homes, but she was used to it. After the terror of the Blitz and the curse that was going around.

Only when awake did Kate notice the nagging in the back of her mind telling her to go back to Cardiff. She had not been there since leaving the Blitz but knew she must go now and find out what was pulling her there.

Packing a small bag and leaving a note for Harriet, Kate grabbed some money and headed to the train station looking for the earliest train to Cardiff, and she noticed there was one at 4:30am so getting a mug of coffee she sat on the cold seats, watching the snow and waiting.

At 4:30 the train came and she got on in an empty carriage there were few people about and Kate liked that. Leaning her head against the window, Kate watched the different scenery rush past, change from city to countryside, to city and back again.

Two hours later after falling asleep and being woken up abruptly a maximum of six times, Kate arrived in Cardiff, at 6:30. Looking around she saw people beginning to wake and get ready for work and already people were rushing around outside. Here in Cardiff the snow was even worse than London and she found another little café similar to the one in London and bought another cup of coffee.

People often said that you could become immune to the effects of coffee, but Kate had yet to become so and was glad of it. She got tired easily, and a cup of coffee both woke her up and relieved her hunger, although made her need the toilet more.

After sitting in the café for an hour, Kate left the bill on the table, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out, into the horrendous snow that was leaving everything covered.

Looking in the shops she passed, Kate came across the Millennium Stadium and the Roald Dhal Plas. Sitting on a bench overlooking the waterfall well what you could see through the snow, she got out her phone and checked her messages on her phone. One from Harriet.

"_Kate, _

_Why didn't you wait for me to wake up? You know I have the next three weeks off from work I would have gladly come with you. I know little about your past, but I doubt these 'feelings' are anything good. I'm worried for you Kate. Just let me know what's happening. You have three days. Make sure you are back for Christmas Eve Kate._

_Love-_

_Harrie"_

Quickly writing a reply saying that she was fine and would let her know what was happening, Kate stood up and began walking back towards Cardiff centre. She felt silly herself now. Coming all the way here without even knowing what she was coming for, she felt like slapping herself and did mentally.

Not knowing where she was going, not being able to see through the blanket of snow around her and not taking any notice in the least anyway, she bumped into another woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss-"

"Miss Gwen Cooper, and that's not problem. This snow is ridiculous you wouldn't have been able to see anyway. Your name?"

"Kate Harkness."

The women who went by the name of Gwen Cooper, spun around too quickly making her feel dizzy and looked at the man standing behind her who was looking confused.

"Oh my God, Kate?" A shocked, Captain Jack Harkness replied .

_**A/N: Ok, so there is the second chapter left it on a bit of a cliff hanger. I hoped you like it and constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated. I hope it has pulled you back on my story if you didn't enjoy the Captain Jack chapter.**_


	6. Welcome to Torchwood!

**The Ocean's Call**

**Part 6**

**A/N: Ok so another chapter. Quite long by my standards. Hope you enjoy it, there is a lot of dialogue in the chapter.**

"Jack?"

All previous thoughts of killing Jack had quickly escaped her mind after the shock of seeing her now 30 year old brother standing in front of her. _Well he's six years older than me, but I have no idea how old he actually is_ she thought to herself, upset that she did not even know her own brother's age.

Jack, running towards Kate quickly enveloped her in a tight hug and for all it was worth did not wish to ever let go. He had lost her too many time he was not about to lose her again.

"Jack, what's happening?" Gwen asked shakily, both from the cold and from the sudden change of emotion in Jack. "JACK?"

"What Gwen?"

"Who is she? This girl, you've never mentioned a wife or anything of the sort." Gwen was quite hurt, the girl, Kate did not look in the least anything like Jack so must be his wife, but he had never mentioned anybody and she had been quite attracted to him.

After the shock of seeing Jack, Gwen's words made her burst into fits of laughter and Jack laughed as well, but Gwen just stood there both confused and demanding an answer.

"She is most definitely NOT my wife or anything of the sort, Kate is in fact my sister, and somebody I have not seen for a number of years. How did you get here Kate? The last time I saw you we were in the Bli-"

"That was the last time I saw you as well Jack, so understandably I could say the same thing, but I'm not, we are both clever enough to work out what happened."

"Ok fair enough, if I can build one, so can you. You were actually more clever than me."

"Yeah it really seemed that way when we were kids didn't it? I really acted clever didn't I?"

"That was different Kate, you were a kid, and anyway can we get off the topic neither of us like talking about it and I don't really think Gwen Cooper here is making neither head nor tail of it."

Looking over to Gwen, Kate saw she looked confused and agreeing with Jack started to follow him to wherever he was taking her. Gwen followed silently behind looking at the mysterious couple.

-

"Welcome to Torchwood. This is Toshiko Sato, computer expert. Owen Harper, a doctor and a prat-"

"Thanks Jack"

"No problem. You've already met Gwen Cooper and that's Ianto Jones, who makes the best coffee you'll ever try."

"He sounds like my sort of man then." Kate cheekily remarked towards Ianto.

"I don't know about that, you may not be his type," Jack replied with a glint in his eye and a swift look over to where Ianto was standing. "And everybody this is my sister Kate Harkness." They all looked surprised having known hardly anything about their leader.

-

Half hour later, the rest of Torchwood were back to their jobs and Kate and Jack were sitting in Jack's office and Ianto had just been in to give them a mug of his special blend coffee and a plate of chocolate biscuits.

"We are honoured Ianto," Jack said pointing to the plate of biscuits.

"Only for special occasions and when I found out you had been reunited with your sister it seemed like a special occasion so the two of you receive chocolate biscuits. Enjoy."

"Thanks Ianto," Kate said to him smiling.

"So Kate, what have you been doing with your life?"

"Well after you just swanned off leaving me in the middle of the Blitz – and don't interrupt me let me finish – I was quite upset. But having found some of your old materials, I built a small time machine, but the only problem was it didn't have it's own time engine. I just had to grab a time trail and follow it and it led me to Cardiff last year. I've never been the one for Wales as you well know, although it doesn't seem that bad at the moment, I left and got a place in London. And although I did my training as a Doctor in the 51st century I managed to get a job in a hospital down there and I moved in with a girl called Harriet, and not because we were romantically involved. We are friends Jack, so don't go getting ideas, and she is not your sort of girl just to let you know. Then this morning I had this nagging in the back of my head to come to Cardiff and so I did and then I bumped into your friend Gwen Cooper and you know the rest. You also know what came before the Blitz, so you don't need to be told anything else."

"Quite a story Kate, you certainly have led a life. And don't have a go at me for leaving you in the middle of the Blitz I was about to be blown up by a bomb, when I was picked up by a girl and man in their time machine and I completely forgot. I'd had a lot on my mind Kate, you can't blame me we'd been in the middle of the Second World War for God's sake."

"YOU JUST FORGOT ME JACK? FIRST WHEN I WAS 12 YEARS OLD AND THEN AGAIN WHEN I WAS 23. ONCE WHEN I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A HELLHOLE AND THEN AGAIN IN A FLIPPING WAR JACK. AND YOU CAN ONLY REMEMBER YOURSELF?"

The anger had returned to Kate and she stormed out of his office and out of Torchwood leaving a silent building in her wake.

Going back over to the bench she had been sitting on, Kate phoned Harriet to tell her what had happened.

-PHONE CALL-

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Harrie, it's me Kate."_

"_Oh hi Kate. How are you? I'm still angry at you for not waiting for me."_

"_Sorry Harrie, I'm fine though. I was just calling you to let you know that I know the reason I came here, I met my brother again I haven't seen him for around a year, but I'm coming back now. I'll see you in a couple of hours."_

"_Ok, Kate. Watch where you are going. Do you want me to meet you from the station?"  
_

"_Yeah that'd be great. Thanks"_

"_No problem Kate, no problem at all."_

"_See you soon. Love you."_

"_Love you too. Bye Kate."_

"_By Harriet."_

-END PHONE CALL-

Kate got up slung her bag onto her bag and began her way back over to the train station, but however, unbeknownst to her Ianto was following not far behind her under Jack's orders to find out where she was going.

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter Six. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Next chapter: The Doctor and The TARDIS (Martha - if she is even going to be in it - will not be in it for quite a while.)**


	7. Christmas Eve

**The Ocean's Call**

**Part Seven**

**A/N:**** Okay apologises, it's been nearly two months since I last updated, but right at this present time I'm in the middle of loads of exams, and I've decided to do some writing to help me calm down a bit, I don't know whether you'll enjoy, my writing doesn't seem to flow as well as it does in my other stories, but here it is anyway. Sorry if it jumps around a bit too much.**

When Kate got back to London Harriet was there to welcome her off the train and to give her a long lecture about leaving to go to unknown places for unknown reasons alone

When Kate got back to London Harriet was there to welcome her off the train and to give her a long lecture about leaving to go to unknown places for unknown reasons alone. This was the point Kate stopped listening, Harriet was always giving her lectures and she'd always heard them before.

Arriving back at the flat, Kate had the feeling that somebody was watching her, surveying what she could see from the top balcony of the Powell Estate, saw nothing and followed her friend inside.

-

Ianto quickly hid as he saw Kate turn around on the balcony outside her flat, that was Jack's orders, "Follow her, but don't let her see you." Ianto wasn't the man to go against anybody's orders, most definitely not Jack's – well he had done once but that was personal, when it came to work, he did what he was told.

Seeing where she lived and making a quick note of the number (23) – he had good eyesight – he made his way back to the train station to report back to Jack.

-

The TARDIS felt like it was on a crash course once again, knocking around every which way, her one lone companion was getting a little annoyed.

"Look, I know I failed my test to drive you, but surely I'm not that bad?"

The TARDIS lights flashed as if to say that he was actually all the bad.

"Oh please, at least just tell me where we're going?"

The lights flashed again, this time to say no.

"Fine then be like that."

The Doctor made his way to the TARDIS kitchen as gracefully as he could with his time machine ricocheting everywhere and sat down making himself a cup of tea.

_It's been nearly a year since Rose left now; I wonder how long it has been for her. And every one of those long slow days I have gone it alone, I know the TARDIS is getting annoyed at me, but she loved Rose as well. I just wish there was a way to get her back; I HAVE to find a way._

_And then there's Jack, where is he? He could probably help to get her back, I can't believe we – well I – just left him there on the Game station, hopefully he made it back but one can only hope. He's immortal though, he's wrong, and that's all thanks to Rose she just wanted to protect us._

Finally the TARDIS landed – albeit roughly – and the Doctor rinsed his mug out and quickly changed his shirt which was now completely covered with tea – not a drop had actually landed in his waiting mouth. Moving towards the control room he pleaded with the TARDIS to let him know where they were, but she just conveniently closed the telepathic link down so he would have to find out himself.

Grabbing his long brown trench coat from the coat hook he opened the TARDIS doors to brave the new world outside…….

-

**9.15pm Christmas Eve**

It had been four days since Kate's spontaneous trip to Cardiff, and it was definitely making her feel worse about her life everyday. Unlike Harriet, Kate hadn't been given the Christmas holiday off work, her boss telling her that her expertise would definitely be needed over the Christmas break and they needed her to be available when they needed her. She was annoyed to say the least, but at least it got her brother off her mind.

Sometimes she wondered how Harriet and she were so close; they were practically like sisters, even though Harriet didn't know Kate was from the future. Harriet could read Kate like a book and that happened both ways, but Harriet was hardly ever in the flat, even when she was off work, off with one boyfriend or another, Kate thought it would be good when a man was able to go through her.

Harriet had been friends with Rose Tyler, the girl the woman downstairs talked about, while they were at school, Harriet had told Kate about when she went missing for a year and they hardly ever saw her after that, they weren't the best of friends – after Harriet had left school they'd lost touch and Harrie had only moved into the Powell Estate after the Battle, never knowing where Rose lived it was hard to get in touch, but Jackie had told her when Rose had gone missing, calling her up to see if she knew where she was - but it still upset Harriet to talk about the Battle of Canary Wharf.

Texting Harriet to ask where she was, Kate rinsed her wine glass in the sink and left it on the side to dry, such a boring life, having to drink wine on Christmas Eve by herself, _oh well_ she thought, _maybe it's better that way._

Sitting in front of the fire her thoughts drifted back to her brother. Thinking back, she realised that she'd been immature, she hadn't seen her brother for so long and when she did meet him again she just walked out on him? At Christmas.

Making a silent vow to herself, she promised to go up to visit him on Boxing Day, hoping that he would be working at Torchwood that day….

_TORCHWOOD! How could I have been so stupid? _Kate thought to herself, _The Battle of Canary Wharf, it was Torchwood's fault! How could he work for that stupid Institute, it had killed Harriet's friend, the woman from downstairs' friends. Hundreds of people in London. What was going through his mind?_

Realising that her brother had always had reasons for the things he did, she let it settle for now and let her anger calm, but oh boy, did she have a bone to pick with him the next time she saw him.

-

Walking out of the TARDIS doors and shutting and locking them behind him, he turned around viewing his surroundings before grabbing a newspaper off the bench beside him.

_Christmas Eve 2006… _

"Why TARDIS… why?" The Doctor whispered, any trace of humour or laughter devoid on his face.

The Powell Estate loomed around him, staring at him menacingly, blaming him for Rose and Jackie's death, as if the building was a person, the best of friends with the two of them. Letting his eyes wander up the building, they came to rest on her flat, Rose's flat, Jackie's flat. He'd visited once since the Battle, Rose having dropped her key in the TARDIS, but he'd never been back since. Much to his hesitation, he cleared the flat out and put it up for sale and since then somebody else had moved in and he'd never had the courage to go up and talk to them. He'd never forget which flat it was though – Flat 23.

Not being able to take much more of it, he turned around, unlocked the TARDIS door and stalked back inside, starting to change the co-ordinates to drift in the vortex…..only to find he couldn't, the levers wouldn't move, the TARDIS wouldn't go anywhere.

_You're not leaving_ the TARDIS murmured in the Doctor's mind.

_Fine then_ the Doctor retaliated, not in the mood to argue, _look's like we're here for the night._

**A/N: Okay, so please review and let me know what you though, constructive criticism is welcomed. Reviews do help me update faster, can't wait until the Summer when I can update more frequently.**

**Next Chapter: Christmas Day**


End file.
